


Angeline (You like to Party so hard)

by Hunk_Muffin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, hundred percent inspired by the fanart, internal monologue esc, so a few hundred words for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunk_Muffin/pseuds/Hunk_Muffin
Summary: saw this incredible fanart by Waterwindow and got inspiredhttps://waterwindow.tumblr.com/post/636324264306475008/oh-angeline-you-like-to-party-so-hard-science
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Angeline (You like to Party so hard)

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to waterwindow for being an incredible artist, 10/10 definitely i recommend checking them out!

He was staring.

He knew he was, knew that he _shouldn’t_ be. He could never afford to be distracted when any Spy worth his mint wouldn’t hesitate to take— _shouldn't_ hesitate to take advantage of it, not in this profession. He had buildings to manage and replace, spies to check out for, his team to keep going and supported— He was the god damn _Engineer_ for crying out loud.

But even so, he couldn’t bring himself to look away, awestruck. 

The Medic wasn’t in good shape, far from it even. His breath was ragged, making painful wheezing sounds as blood kept trickling in a constant flow down his face and from the wounds in his chest, where several of the enemy Sniper’s arrows had embedded themselves inside. The doc looked as if he could barely stand up, completely battered and bloody. It was a grotesque scene, yet that wasn’t what the Engineer was focused on. 

It was that smile.

It didn’t matter that the man was half dead, didn’t matter the constant stress that his position gave him— and Engie out of all of them understood how it felt, their role to support everyone painted _them_ as high-priority targets; always having to watch their backs and heads twice, if not more, as much than the rest of their teammates, except at least he had a damn _gun_ — 

But nevertheless, Medic kept that cursed _smile._

A manic grin, the very reason the enemy called the man insane, deranged, unholy— he could go on and on; over the course of their career the Engineer had heard enough insults spat towards the Medic to fill an entire library. They thought Medic mad, a delusional fool for smiling even in the face of death. 

The Medic might be mad but Lord knows he wasn’t a fool, far from it. Not when that smile promised pain. Not when those eyes were always so damn **clear** , even now despite the unholy amounts of pain the man was surely in.

Sharp and determined, holding a cold cut intelligence that said a million things, that despite his own genius, he could only aspire to truly understand.

The Medic was to be taken seriously, _very_ seriously. He wasn’t an easy pick just because he didn’t have a gun, he had the Devil himself on his side and if he were to go down, he’d only go down fighting with all of Hell’s fury. Engineer had seen it himself an uncountable amount of times, it wasn’t because of luck that the doc’s hands were drenched in BLU’s blood, dripping down from a bloodied ubersaw.   
  


Medic let out a dry but victorious laugh past coughs speckled with blood. He raised his head and yelled at their Heavy, grip tightening on his medi-gun and it instantly became clear to Engie why. The end of the tool was glowing a vivid red, sparks flew out of it as it tried to contain the sheer amount of energy it held within.

_ÜberCharge ready._

  
Always fighting, always pushing himself and them all past the limits set upon their mortal bodies. The Medic had seen what God had given them and said to His face that he could do better, defying His will until his final day on this green earth or till he truly overthrows Him. 

Unyielding, no matter what was thrown at him.

How could the Engineer not stare? Was he the only one who saw it? Saw the passion that burned inside the man, saw how his intelligence shone like a damn beacon of endless possibilities, saw how resolute he was despite anything and anyone, no matter how many wounds he faces or how many times he’s blown to hell—?

  
  
  
Or maybe,  
  
he was the only one who found it breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> skdjlk, havent posted any drabbles in a while from ambition, but this is a small one! Kinda nice to write and finish writing again, though im not sure how i feel about Engineer's characterization here? Haven't rly written him before, but it's what came to mind when i saw water's fanart
> 
> also a hydration check for any weary travelers who came by here!


End file.
